


圓（番外）

by Cindy_Wen_811



Category: PK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wen_811/pseuds/Cindy_Wen_811





	圓（番外）

山下在這裡住下，似乎成為了順理成章的事情。  
一方面，工作室暫時都沒有辦法再接單，另一方面，雖說是井伊的願望，但山下自己也希望能在亀梨再次醒來的時候，陪在他身旁。  
於是，在莊園吃過晚餐之後，由司機Lucas駕車載著山下回去簡單收拾了行李，便直接住了進來。

莊園裡面除了亀梨之外有4個人。  
一個是井伊，他已經打過招呼說明天一早的班機回日本，要與負責治療亀梨的醫院討論一下接下來的治療方案；  
一個是小野護士，大約三十歲上下，從慶應義塾大學醫院請來的，從三年前亀梨昏倒之時起，一直由她負責照顧；  
一個是Maggie，家裡的雜事都由她負責，各式料理都很拿手的中年婦人；  
最後一個是Lucas，前特種部隊成員，兼任司機和保鏢。  
雖然人數不是很多，可也不是一般有錢人會配有的，山下現在才對貴族這個詞有了些實感。

「這個電話是直通Maggie的，您有任何吩咐，交待她就好。」走之前，井伊將山下引到他住的房間，又介紹了一番。  
山下將行李和折疊式繪圖桌在房間內放好「好的，我知道了。時間不早，井伊桑也早點休息吧。明天我就在房間裡繪圖，若是亀梨君醒來，我會過去看看的。」  
井伊雙眼含淚地連連稱謝，倒讓山下有些心虛了。  
願意在這裡住下，一多半是因為自己的原因。拋開業務關係，就夢境裡的那位永野均來說，也有著足夠大的吸引力。  
即便現在看著躺在那裡的亀梨，還有些不真實的感覺，但那句『我終於找到你了』便是對方也有著和自己共同記憶的證據。

山下將自己甩在那張鋪著絲質被褥的大床上，米白色的天花板漸漸浮現出永野均的模樣。  
他的一顰一笑都帶著那個時代的美，那是一種從未體會過的魅惑，帶著禁忌與危險。  
而病床上的他，如果要細究容貌，並不能等同於永野均。  
只是，當那張略有些蒼白的臉映入眼簾的時候，就好像在腦中打開了閥門，讓自己立即將這兩個人等同了起來。

對於自己突然對男性產生愛戀這件事，山下是有些無措的。在過往的三十多年裡，並沒有類似的心動。  
雖說有過幾個女友，但……也是因為未能感受到強烈的心動以及持久的吸引力而走向了分手的結局。  
如果用『命中註定』這個理由的話，或許可以理解。  
不過，就西園寺本人來說，也並非同性戀者，而是恰巧喜歡了男子罷了，畢竟他還是有結婚生子，讓血脈沿襲到了自己身上。  
900年，真的好長啊！不知道過往的每一世，是否都會上演這樣的相遇？  
或許是沒有的，畢竟他說的是：終於找到你了。  
『所以，到如今才是第一次的相逢吧。』  
山下想到這裡，心情有些雀躍起來，對將要來臨的一切，充滿了好奇。

一切來得比山下想象中要慢。  
從他搬進這裡來開始，井伊幾乎每週都要往返日本一次。  
雖然病人的身體機能開始穩步恢復，病房內的儀器也越來越少，但兩個月來，亀梨都一直睡著，沒有醒來。  
醫生建議對病人進行持續性的刺激，具體做法就是將刺激源（山下）移到亀梨的病房裡。  
在征求山下的意見後，井伊將儀器全部撤走，又把病房重新佈置了一番，山下在這天開始了與亀梨的同床共枕生活。

夜晚，看著已經躺了一個人的King size雙人床，讓山下有一種微妙的感覺。  
一般來說，不是應該準備兩張單人床嘛？  
「山下桑的話，隨便怎麼做都可以，只要不造成傷害，就是好的刺激。」井伊的話現在想起來，好像也有了些不對勁。  
而這天他去洗澡的時候，好像護士進來过，手上拎著一個小布包，臉頰紅紅的。  
進房的時候，山下特意看了看床頭櫃的抽屜，裡面竟然放了潤滑劑和避孕套。  
『這就是，不造成傷害的刺激？』山下按了按有些發漲的太陽穴，喃喃自語道「再怎麼樣，也不至於對病人出手吧，而且還是睡著的病人。」

山下在亀梨的一側坐下，伸手撩開他額前的髪。  
這張臉除了有些蒼白之外，看起來還算漂亮，尤其藉著月光的反射，皮膚白到透明。  
『真的做什麼都可以嗎？』  
山下想到這裡，嘴角不可抑制地勾起來。

他俯下身，親吻了那光潔的額頭。  
『完全沒有反應呢……』  
「均，快點醒來好嗎？」山下掀開被子，在他的旁邊躺下，伸手摟住那細瘦的腰肢，將臉埋在脖頸處，悶悶地說。  
不知道是不是因為這樣，亀梨的呼吸有一陣的紊亂，臉頰好像也泛起些紅暈。  
「看來，真的有用呢…」山下將這一切盡收眼底，微笑著「晚安。」

園林的施工開始了，為了更好地實現自己的設計，山下白天的時候多數都待在現場。  
春末開始的話，植物經過一個夏天的生長，很快能適應這片土壤，就算有些品種需要更換，秋天之前都還來得及。  
中途Jim來過一次，井伊額外付了報酬給他，Maggie還準備了一頓豐盛的晚餐。  
山下沒有對他提起亀梨的事，只說主人家對自己的設計很滿意，Jim雖然還有疑惑，但無奈在這場景內也看不出什麼端倪，結束的時候說如果再有這樣的單子，也一定先讓山下嘗試。

同床的第四天，山下一如往常地睡在亀梨的左側。  
只是因為施工需要，山下想要確認一下明天的排班表，於是倚在床上開了床頭燈，聚精會神地在施工日誌上做著筆記。

「su…mi……」當山下正心無旁騖地標註時，身邊突然響起了微弱的人聲。  
山下被猛地一驚，差點把筆扔了出去。  
他趕忙按亮大燈，只見旁邊一直睡著的人兒，正睜大一雙眼睛看向自己。  
「均？」這稱呼下意識地脫口而出。  
「a…no……」人兒想要說些什麼，但無法拼湊出完整的句子。  
「你認得我嗎？」山下已經完全忘記了自己應該先叫護士，只是急於確認這位剛醒來的少爺還記不記得自己。  
人兒很努力地呼吸，艱難地「公~輔~~~？」  
「太好了！你還記得！！！」山下驚喜地喊了出來，聲音驚動了樓下的井伊，不多會兒，房門便響起了急促地敲門聲。

井伊淚流滿面地看著睜開眼睛的少爺，兩人似乎在低語著什麼。  
因為聲音太小的緣故，聽到耳中也不太真切，不過山下總算了解了大概的意思，旋即提出「嗯，得請小野桑來看看，醫院那邊聯絡一下比較好。我明天還要看著工程，先去客房休息了。」  
「真是抱歉，很多事情還需要和少爺解釋。山下桑先回客房休息也好！」井伊連連點頭。  
山下回頭看了看亀梨，只見他的視線一直黏在自己身上，好像有千言萬語，卻又無法表達。  
「我就在樓下，你要是想見我，和井伊桑說就好。我保證1分鐘之內出現。」山下舉起右手，笑著說。  
「嗯。」亀梨眨了眨眼睛，輕輕地哼了一聲。

隔日一早，山下下樓吃早餐的時候，看見早已等在那裡的亀梨。  
他還穿著病服，頭髮都被打理了一番，看起來很清爽。那剃上去的髪尾襯出細瘦的脖頸，仿佛一捏就會折斷似的。  
「早~」小野將輪椅轉過來，看見山下的亀梨，分了三個音節才完成了打招呼。  
面色看起來好多了，不知道是不是陽光的緣故。  
「早！剪頭髮了嗎？看起來不錯！能吃早餐嗎？Maggie做的早餐味道不錯呢！」雖然沒有那般病過，但昏迷了這麼長時間的人，要一下子適應普通的生活也不是件容易的事。山下故意選了一個日常的開頭，這之後還有很多事，慢慢來就好。  
亀梨大概想做出一個笑容，但最終只是輕輕地搖了搖頭。  
Maggie會意道「少爺現在只能吃些流食，凌晨吃過一次，晚些時候我會再做一份。」  
「運動也還不太順利吧？」山下點了點頭，對Maggie說。  
「復健也需要時間，井伊桑已經在聯繫復健設施的事情，這兩天暫時用按摩來刺激肌肉，小野護士會處理的。」Maggie低眉順目地回應。  
「哦，這樣嗎？那就好。」山下正為自己無法和亀梨正常交流感到遺憾，Maggie卻開口到「少爺想去花園裡看看裝飾的進展，山下先生不介意吧？」  
山下帶著興味地看了亀梨一眼，不露痕跡地遞過去一個wink「當然沒問題，不過得帶上口罩，空氣中混雜著各種細菌的塵土對剛剛醒來的病人可不太友好。」  
亀梨像是笑了，Maggie則連連點頭「我這就去取口罩。」

在亀梨行動說話都還不利索的時候，他的愛好便是在二樓的露台遠遠地看著山下汗流浹背地指揮著工人們施工。  
儘管只能吃流食也堅持要和山下一起吃飯。  
山下並不是個健談的人，他也不想當著其他人的面和亀梨說有關夢境和前世的事情。  
可完全不說話只是這樣對視著，感覺也很奇怪，於是話題直接變成了景觀設計知識1-2-3。  
起初山下還有些擔心自己的話題會令對方感到無聊，可沒多久他便發現，無論自己講任何話題，亀梨似乎都能津津有味地聽下去。  
這種認知讓山下心情愉快。

亀梨的復健並不容易，雖然他已經非常努力，經常夜半還在做著復健。  
而山下自從亀梨醒來那天離開他房間就沒有找到機會再回去，明明有感覺到亀梨是希望自己陪在身邊的，但他沒有開口，自己也不好表現得太過積極。

這個有些靈異的事件，經過幾個月的掙扎與探索，終於從沸騰轉到了其他的情緒。  
在看著亀梨和也的時候，山下能明白地感受到自己情緒的異樣，即便不若之前那般心動不已，也很願意多與他待在一起。看見他開心，自己也會感到開心。  
這種舒適感像是長久的，不會膩煩的那種。

可從理性的角度來說，自己對男人產生興趣這個事實，即便到了現在，都還是有些疑惑。刨去前世的愛戀，自己從未在現實中喜歡上某個男性。  
而且基因科學已經得出了結論，同性戀是由染色體決定的，如果自己不是生而喜歡男人的話，那充其量只是個隱性的雙性戀罷了。  
雖說在US，同性戀群體已被大眾所接受，但自己終究是要回國的。  
他無法想象，將亀梨這位男性『戀人』介紹給母親的時候，會得到什麼反應……

就這樣，施工已經接近尾聲，植物種下去之後，需要一週的時間來觀察適應情況，山下繼續待在這裡也無事可幹，他便找到井伊，提出了第二天要搬離這裡的事情。  
井伊顯得很意外「為什麼？如果有哪裡照顧不周到的，還請山下先生告知。」  
「沒有，一切都很好，多謝這些天來的關照。現在這邊的工作已經差不多完成，得趕緊回去為其他的項目做準備了。」山下的理由讓人無法拒絕。  
「如果是費用的關係……」井伊話一出口便感覺到了不對「抱歉，我不是那個意思。只是少爺現在還在復健過程中，他也很需要您陪在身邊。」  
「正如您所知道的那樣，我的工作是景觀設計。」山下抿著唇「而且，現在亀梨桑已經醒來了，不是嗎？」  
「我明白了，多謝您這段時間的幫忙。」井伊對山下行了個標準禮。

***

山下再回到自己的工作室，一切仿佛都陌生了起來。  
將那副消失了墨跡的古畫取下，裹進藍色絲絨布袋中，放進儲藏間。  
『現在並不是關注這些的時候。』山下說服自己。

回工作室不久，山下接了幾個新項目，都需要做設計投標。  
有了這個理由，去莊園確認植物狀況這樣的事情，山下便沒有親自前往了。  
現在雖然還在自我說服中，似乎一直不見亀梨，也沒有那麼想念。  
這期間還和朋友們去夜場玩了幾次，有身材火辣的拉美裔姑娘主動搭訕，於是渡過了充滿官能刺激的夜晚。  
醒來後的山下突然覺得自己很無聊。  
沒有需要證明什麼吧，對著異性能否興奮起來有什麼要緊嗎？沒有吧。

莊園的項目結束，驗收的時候山下還是要去的。  
來接自己的是Lucas，但等在那裡的並不是熟悉的臉孔。  
走一遍驗收的過場，對方很快在合作書上簽字蓋章，不到三天，山下的賬戶上便有了尾款的進賬，這筆錢比當時約定的，大略翻了一倍。可山下卻並沒有什麼開心的情緒，只是有些氣悶地將剛收到提示的手機扔進了不遠處的沙發裡。  
『會這樣結束嗎？』這個問題，山下在腦子裡轉過幾回，卻不願意尋找答案。

分別快到兩個月的時候，和客戶約好了看場地的山下，打開工作室的房門，便看到有一個穿著淺藍色上衣的男子站在那裡。  
他側著臉，因為開門的動靜轉了過來，有些措手不及的樣子「早安…」  
「亀梨…桑……咳，早~」切換語言有一瞬間的猶疑，無法忽略的是，胸腔內加速擂動的心臟，仿佛要和自己訴說什麼「那個，找我有事？」  
「嗯，算是吧。你要出門嗎？」亀梨點了點頭。他現在說話已經好多了，除了語速略慢，沒有別的毛病。  
山下揚了揚手上的資料「對，有個項目要談，和客戶約好了。」  
「嗯，我知道了。」亀梨環顧周圍「我可以在這兒等你嗎？」  
「呃…雖然我很想答應，但…那邊不知道什麼時候才會結束。或者，你把mail地址給我，這樣我可以發郵件聯絡你。」山下拿出手機「不過，如果不是急事的話，最好改天。我擔心客戶對方案會有修改，那樣的話，就算回來也要繼續忙。」  
亀梨顯得有些失望，他低著頭思索了一會兒「那個，我可以在這裡工作嗎？我在您的網頁上看到有在招聘助理。」  
「欸？」完全不是意料之中的事情「嗯，雖然助理只是文職。但…事情很雜而且工資不高。」  
亀梨咬了咬下唇，撓了撓後腦勺，轉過身去「抱歉，突然自說自話。」  
身體本能地出手，讓山下握住了亀梨的手腕「等等……」  
待亀梨回過頭來，山下才反應過來自己做了什麼事，時間好像停滯了幾秒「如果亀梨君不介意事情雜，工資低的話，我很樂意的。而且，我還有別的事情想說，所以……」  
「嗯，我等你回來。」亀梨開心地笑了。  
『啊，笑起來真好看。』山下忍不住在心裡讚歎，表面上絲毫看不出來「我結束會立即趕回來的，你等著我的mail吧。」

心裡總是想著要快些結束，回去聯絡亀梨，客戶卻像是要故意與他做對似地不斷提出要求。  
結果雖然是拿到了訂單，但過程卻令人煩躁。  
山下走出Mini Garden的時候已經五點多了，中午只吃了點三明治，現在著實餓了。  
山下趕緊叫了一台Taxi，準備回去將項目資料稍微梳理之後就去吃頓好的。  
快到工作室的時候，山下發出了給亀梨的Mail，想要約他明天上午來工作室一趟。  
亀梨沒有回復，等山下到了工作室才發現，亀梨竟然在自己房門外的椅子上睡著了。

「亀梨君？你怎麼睡在這裡……」  
「嗯？」亀梨迷迷糊糊地哼了一聲，有些費力地醒了過來「抱歉…突然有點困……」  
「你一直在這裡等我嗎？我不是說會發mail給你…」山下的心臟收緊了。在感到心疼的同時，他發現那些對亀梨產生的心動只要有契機便會觸發，屢試不爽。所以說，就算他可以一直不見亀梨，也無法逃避自己。  
相對於自己這樣只不過做了幾個噩夢，亀梨可是被折磨了近五年的時間。放在任何人身上都不可能當做沒發生過吧，何況，在他受噩夢所擾的期間，雙親全部罹難……現在可以抓住的，和自己有『連接』的人，只有夢境中的西園寺了吧。  
『無論如何都不會放開的』山下嘗試以同理心來推論，得到了結果。  
「我想若是在回去的路上收到山下先生結束會談的通知，可能會需要花很長時間才能到這裡。」亀梨緩慢的語調，聽起來很放鬆。  
「嗯？怎麼會？」山下四處看了看「井伊桑呢？還是Lucas？他們送你來的吧？」  
亀梨顯得有些窘迫「嗯…那個……呃，其實……他們已經離開了。」  
「欸？！？！？？」  
「因為家族中的其他人都不在了。我也想靠自己生活下去。我把家族內其他的產業都捐了出去，錢分給了井伊和莊園裡照顧過我的工人。原本莊園也打算捐掉，但因為是山下先生做的設計…有點不捨得，便留下了。」亀梨掰著指頭說「又因為院子需要護理，所以我請Maggie帶上家人住在莊園，做些日常護理及打掃的工作。」  
「所以，你今天是怎麼來的？」  
「走路，坐巴士。」亀梨話音剛落，肚子猛然想起一陣奇怪的聲響。  
「啊，好餓啊！」山下趕忙救場，卻忍不住偷瞄了亀梨一眼，只見那人的耳朵根都紅了起來，還不由自主地後退了兩步「我知道附近有家意大利餐廳不錯，要不要去試試？」  
「嗯…」亀梨用小到不行的聲音應了。  
山下走在前面，不時回頭看一下亀梨「現在可以正常飲食了嗎？有沒有什麼忌口的？」  
「托福，身體和飲食都恢復了。」

這一頓飯吃得有點沉默，雖然山下有很多事情想要問，卻一句也說不出來。  
亀梨則是慢條斯理地吃著，窗外泛著橘色的斜陽罩在亀梨身上，畫面美好得不行，甚至連臉頰邊緣的絨毛都透著可愛。  
這種心情如果有別人對自己談起，山下大概會取笑說癡迷，但此刻這樣的心情卻從自己的胸口蔓延開來，讓人感到陌生而羞澀。  
讚美的話就這樣脫口而出「你看起來真美。」  
「欸？」亀梨的脖頸都紅了起來「嗯，那個…謝謝。」

***

「那個困擾你的夢境是怎樣的？可以和我說說嗎？」山下端來了兩杯咖啡，和亀梨對坐在工作室二樓的沙發上。  
亀梨的眼睛不由自主地往茶几上看，雙手絞在一起「火，很燙，很多人……皮膚的痛感是真實的，會被痛到醒來……」  
「那些人，你認識嗎？」山下猜測那場景或許是永野均的結局，畢竟…以他當時的心情去到將軍那裡，多半是要吃苦頭的。  
亀梨搖了搖頭，想起什麼似地「雖然不認識，但他們穿的服飾我有查到過，應該是官家的僕役，有一個身著華服的男子，大概是……那時候的將軍。」  
「對西園寺公輔，你記得多少？」  
「就，覺得夢境中的自己，大概很喜歡這個人吧。」亀梨的臉又攀上了紅暈，他搖了搖頭，結結巴巴地說著。話音剛落，又好像要轉移注意力似地「總之就覺得自己一直在尋找西園寺桑！在看到山下先生的時候……」亀梨說到這裡，又停下了。  
「看到我的時候怎樣？」山下有些疑惑地看著亀梨。  
「就像夢境中的自己看到西園寺先生那般。特別開心，從沒有過的那種開心。」亀梨的聲音越來越小「而且…覺得自己很幸福……」  
這個感覺和自己見到亀梨的時候也大同小異，山下卻還有要問的「亀梨君，我還有一個問題，你務必要回答我。」  
「嗯。」亀梨鄭重地點了點頭。  
「你…以前有過喜歡的人嗎？」  
「喜歡，或許……有吧？」亀梨思考了好一陣才說。  
山下立即追問「喜歡的人，是男還是女？」  
亀梨好像被刺了一下，他馬上站起來，有些急切地「雖然，我…我對山下先生有那樣的感覺，但我沒有想要什麼回報。我不能說自己想要在這裡做助理沒有私心。但是！我絕對不會做出讓山下先生感到為難的事情。如果，山下先生覺得討厭的話…那，那我……」  
山下一把把他摟著懷中，緊緊地擁抱著「不，我怎麼會討厭呢？我對你也有那樣的感覺。只是…我還需要多點時間來確認罷了。」  
亀梨稍微掙開山下的懷抱，上目線看著他的眼，像是在尋找剛才那番說話的真實性。  
「我可以吻你嗎？」山下被他看得心癢難耐，那水潤的薄唇就像在邀請一般。  
亀梨沒有回答，而是踮起腳貼了一下山下的唇。  
兩人一下一下的親吻，從蜻蜓點水般試探，到唇舌交纏的沉淪……  
山下托著亀梨的後腦，而亀梨亦伸手懷繞著山下的脖頸。  
氣氛甜膩而濃郁。  
亀梨感覺到自己身體的反應，而山下亦然。這毫無間隙的貼合令雙方的情慾無處隱藏。  
山下將亀梨那毛茸茸的腦袋按在肩膀，深呼吸平復著翻湧的慾望。  
亀梨也微微地喘著，臉頰燙熱，讓後背出了一層薄汗。

「那個，時間不早，我先回去了。」許久，亀梨脫開山下的懷抱，說到。  
山下看向時鐘，已經夜裡11點多了「太晚了，你回去不安全，就在這裡住吧！」  
「那就，打擾了。」亀梨答應的很爽快，倒令山下有些意外了。不由得起了另外的心思「我這裡只有一張床，我們擠一擠好了。」  
「欸？」亀梨指了指沙發「我睡這裡就好啊！」  
「那怎麼行？睡沙發會休息不好的。而且，我想和你一起睡。之前，我們也一起睡過嘛……那時候小野護士還給我們準備了……」山下眼看著亀梨的臉越來越紅，便說得更加帶勁。  
「好，一起睡！一起睡就是了！」亀梨趕忙打斷山下的話「那個，睡衣！山下桑，睡衣可以借我嗎？」

***

穿著明顯很空蕩的睡衣，略有些僵硬地睡在雙人床的邊緣。  
「晚安。」連聲音裡都透著緊張。  
山下把這一切都看在眼裡，忍不住嘴角上揚「你很睏嗎？」  
「下午睡了一會兒，現在其實還不太想睡…可山下先生要睡了吧？」亀梨稍微側過臉來看著山下，他只穿了白色短袖T恤和平角短褲，和亀梨的長衣長袖差異明顯。  
「我還好，不過明天有工作要做，所以不能太晚睡。」山下斜靠在床上，燈光透過山下的身體，在亀梨的臉上投下一片暗影。  
「山下桑記得……」亀梨想起剛才山下對自己說的話，也想要再確認。  
「在美國就不用一直使用敬語啦！叫我山下君，或者Tomo都可以。」山下稍微打斷了一下，然後用眼神示意亀梨繼續說。  
「對永野均，記得多少呢？」  
山下清了清嗓子，從自己接到那封不知何人寄送的信件開始講，把夢境和自己的感受都複述了一遍，最終結論到「西園寺的感情好像復刻在我的腦海中，我還很清晰的記得永野均的模樣。但就像亀梨君一樣，在看到你的時候，我就認定了你便是西園寺要找的人。」  
「所以，均他並沒有愛錯，公輔並沒有忘了他。」亀梨有些哽咽，但很快壓抑下了自己的情緒。  
山下也沉浸在這氣氛中「可是，他並不知道，這最後的結局，竟然這麼慘烈。」  
床頭的燈光暗下，兩人各懷心事，徐徐入夢。

***

山下醒來的時候，下意識地往右邊轉去，卻撲了個空。  
空氣中傳來淡淡的甜香，窗外陽光明媚。  
亀梨的睡衣被疊好平放在枕頭上，被褥內的溫度散盡，看來已經起床多時了。

順著聲音的方向，山下在廚房中看見了忙碌的人兒。  
他正拿著煎盤在做早餐，旁邊的咖啡壺裡已經滴濾出了新鮮的咖啡。  
山下放輕腳步，從後面一把抱住亀梨的腰……  
「呀！！！」懷中的身體猛然一顫，煎鍋差點脫手掉落。  
忍不住地笑著，將頭埋在亀梨的頸窩「早安。」  
亀梨深呼吸了好幾下，臉色不佳地咬了咬下唇「抱歉，擅自使用了廚房。Pancake做早餐可以嗎？」  
「我很喜歡，謝謝。」山下自己也用過幾次，只是簡單地做咖啡和煎蛋，今天看見亀梨在廚房忙碌，有一種溫暖的感覺，好像這個臨時的住處，終於有了點家的味道。  
亀梨將早餐端到吧檯上，山下拿出兩隻杯子倒上了咖啡。  
「好吃欸！這個Pancake超鬆軟的，真沒想到亀梨君也會做飯呢。」山下是出自真心地讚美。  
亀梨卻反映冷淡地吃了一小口鬆餅「嗯，謝謝。」  
「你怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」  
亀梨沒有說話，只是搖了搖頭。  
『這太反常了…』就算山下是個木頭也感覺到了不對勁「你該不會…生氣了吧？」  
「沒有。」幾乎是立即否認。  
『果然是生氣了。』山下在心裡下了定論，雙手合十地「抱歉！剛才不應該嚇你的。我是因為太開心了才會開那樣的玩笑的。真的很抱歉！」  
對方的緊繃似乎一下子就鬆了下來，亀梨終於抬起眼看著山下「以後不要再嚇我了…」  
「我保證！」童子軍禮，配合著一本正經的表情。  
「剛剛真的嚇了我一跳，到現在心跳都還很快……」亀梨有些無奈地抿著唇。  
山下卻伸出手探向他的胸口……  
「做什麼？」亀梨有些緊張地抓住那指尖。  
「摸摸看，你的心臟，跳的有多快啊！」又是一臉的玩味。  
亀梨頂著大紅臉，瞪了山下一眼「啊餵！！！」  
『奶兇奶兇的~』山下的笑容更大了。

***

亀梨的表現完全在山下的意料之外。  
原本也只是為了自己的私心而應下的助理，光是他少爺的身份已經讓山下心理準備這大概就只是個能做做文檔編輯的類型。  
但事實上，亀梨不僅把作品集整理的非常有條理，還懂得不少植物種植及生長的知識，對於景觀設計中所用到的植物，做出養護tips，讓近期的單子都做的非常順利，幾乎是出兩趟設計就能定板的狀況。  
在生活上也很有一套，住所和工作室被收拾得井井有條。雖然做不來高級料理，但家常的餐食卻很上手，亀梨在這裡工作之後，山下都沒有在外用餐，就算在客戶那邊洽談業務遲了些，也會回家吃飯。

唯一讓山下感到不順利的是，他和亀梨之間，除去剛來的那次親吻和同眠，之後就沒有過親暱的舉動。  
因為第二天吃過早飯的亀梨，藉著購買日常用品的幌子，出門買了一副單人被褥回來，無論山下怎麼說，他都不肯再與他同睡了。  
當然，這並不是沒有解決的辦法，山下明白自己若是可以突破心理的那層障礙和亀梨行魚水之歡的話，人兒應該會同意一起睡的……  
可越是心裡在意，想要珍惜，想要讓彼此都享受這合二為一的過程便越是緊張，越是猶豫，生怕有什麼做的不好，給自己和對方留下遺憾。  
山下總是想著，現在也沒什麼不好，和亀梨待在一起就感到很滿足，兩人在一起的每一天也都是快樂的，慾望雖然也有，但比起讓對方失望，還是維持現狀更好吧。

時間就這樣走過了五十多個日夜。  
一天。  
「山下君，你今天有空嗎？」亀梨雖然是這麼問了，但他明確地知道山下在今天是沒有工作的。  
「今天？沒什麼事吧，Tommy的單剛交貨，可以放鬆一下。」山下看了看日曆，轉過頭對亀梨說「要不要出去玩玩？三天之內的短途旅遊都OK，現在天氣算是不錯的。」  
「Maggie說莊園的海棠花開了，我想回去看看，山下君要不要一起？」亀梨說起這話的時候，臉紅紅的，山下看在眼裡，頗有些不解。  
「好啊！你已經快兩個月都沒有回去了吧？嗯，回去看看也好。我也想看看盛開的海棠，和溪流交映，景色應該很棒。」山下頗有些自豪。他頓了頓，又說到「Kazu，我這段時間正打算買一台二手車，不如就今天吧！買好之後就直接開去莊園，一舉兩得。」  
「好。」亀梨將車捐掉之後才發現，在美國沒有車是多麼地不方便，公共交通很多地方都不覆蓋，而且間隔時間很長，山下去客戶那裡，幾乎都要坐Taxi。

買車雖然沒用對少時間，但交易完成也快兩點了，兩人就在二手車市場旁邊的Burger King隨便吃了些。  
上車的時候，亀梨接到了mail。山下並沒有詢問，倒是亀梨主動說起「Maggie說今天有事要回家一趟，幫我們住了燉菜，晚餐可以直接熱來吃。」  
「哦。」山下心裡升起了某種預感，他不露痕跡地瞟了瞟亀梨的臉，那粉紅的臉色證實了他的猜想「Maggie的燉菜，好久沒有吃過了！期待。」  
「嗯~我也是，有點想念Maggie的燉菜了。」亀梨附和道。  
『噗…倒要看看你給我準備了什麼驚喜。』山下想到這裡不由得嘴角上翹。  
「你笑什麼？」亀梨不由得感到可疑。  
「沒什麼啊~就，很期待啊。」山下理直氣壯地說，心裡暗暗補充了一句『更期待的，當然是Kazu你準備的驚喜啦~』

再次來到這裡，又有了完全不同的心情。  
從車庫出來，便到了院子裡，全是行人的走道，開闊的草坪和綠油油的闊葉植物，配以不同季節開花的花卉，小型假山，還有溪流。  
「真漂亮！比我離開的時候更好看了。你看，那邊的海棠，很多顏色呢。」亀梨興奮地往溪流那邊走，那裡佈置了涼亭。  
「好舒服的風，一會在涼亭喝茶，好嗎？」亀梨轉過頭對山下說。  
「好啊。」

兩人就這樣進了屋子。  
這裡被Maggie打掃得很乾淨，空氣裡還有線香特有的味道，平添了許多禪意。  
「是白檀，最喜歡這個味道了。」亀梨很快就分辨了出來。  
兩人上了樓，亀梨在樓梯口站定，他轉過頭來「其實，我有一個請求。」  
『來了。』山下挑了挑眉「什麼請求？」  
「可以，給我畫像嗎？」亀梨仰著臉，緊張地看著山下。  
山下沉默了一下……  
「如果很為難的話，就……」亀梨以為山下是不願意。  
「不為難，不過，Kazu得穿上和服，要洋紅色的那種。」山下笑著說。  
亀梨愣住了，他確實有這麼一件和服，而且就在這裡，在他病剛好的時候，讓井伊幫忙從日本帶過來的，是想要看一看自己穿上之後像不像永野均。  
可現在山下提出了這個要求，那是不是意味著，他也想通過自己，見到永野均。  
只有永野均，才讓他有愛戀的感覺，有想要為其作畫的意願？  
這麼想著，心情不由得低落了下去「不穿洋紅色的和服就不行嗎？」  
山下沒能感覺到亀梨的異樣，還以為是因為害羞才有的猶豫「對啊，不穿洋紅色和服就不行哦！」  
「嗯，那好吧。我去拿。」亀梨打開房門，走進一側的衣帽間，不多久就找到了那件訂製的洋紅色和服。  
山下也很配合地「那，這裡有畫具嗎？我也挺久沒有畫人物了，如果畫的不好，可不許笑我哦。」  
「嗯。」亀梨抿著唇，點了點頭。

安靜的房間裡，有輕輕響著的唦唦聲。  
原本在涼亭的下午茶，變成了客廳裡的人物繪畫。  
這個場景兩人其實都有夢見過。  
做著和900年前相同的事情，若不是四周的環境不同，還真分不清到底是現實還是夢境。  
雖然有繪畫功底，在學校的時候也接受過類似的訓練，但山下自知功底並不算好，至少和西園寺相比，是萬萬比不上的。  
但此刻，就好像西園寺在抓著自己的手似得，下筆流暢無比，生生的在兩個多小時的時間內，將穿著和服的亀梨畫成了永野均的模樣。  
「這……」看著畫作的山下本人都覺得不可思議。  
亀梨見他停筆，便起身走了過來「真的，一模一樣。」  
「欸？」  
「和我夢境中的均，一模一樣。」亀梨瞪大了眼睛。

亀梨看著山下許久，終於做出了某種決定。  
他抓起山下的手腕，往之前他們同住的房間走去。  
洋紅色的和服在山下的眼前搖曳，手腕上傳來屬於亀梨的溫度，山下的腦中忽地閃過逃亡那夜的畫面。  
那曖昧的低喘就在耳邊迴蕩，慾望像是彌散在空氣裡，令山下感到有些乾渴。

兩人來到房間……  
亀梨稍微平復了呼吸之後「我穿上這個，好看嗎？」  
「好看。」山下幾乎是立即回答。  
「你會想要吻我嗎？」亀梨湊近，半仰著的面龐，額角的髮有些濕潤地彎曲著。  
山下沒有回答，而是用行動訴說了自己的渴望。

這許多天來壓抑下的情潮一股腦地翻湧起來，他不僅想要親吻，擁抱，更想要肌膚相貼，將自己與對方親密到沒有一絲空隙，讓這個從900年前就許下的願，得以實現。  
這個吻來得比第一次更為纏綿，山下明顯地感覺到來自亀梨的主動，他甚至主動地探出舌尖，上一次可是用了很久才令他打開牙關。  
那原本環在山下頸後的手開始遊走在他的胸口，若有若無地撫弄著，身體小幅度地搖擺著，這般緊貼之下，很快便有了反應。  
而亀梨在發現端倪之後，非但沒有住手，反而拉開和服的束帶，誘人的鎖骨很快從鬆垮的襟口露了出來……  
濕吻從唇邊滑入頸側，明明是毫無技巧的舔弄，卻令人心癢難耐。  
山下壓著嗓子「你這是在玩火。」  
「你被點著了嗎？」亀梨殷紅的舌尖輕輕掃過濕潤的雙唇，眼瞼低垂，吐出這句帶著氣音的問話。  
下一刻，他便被山下推到在床褥上。  
山下像是故意拆穿他似地，將床頭的抽屜拉開，小野護士那時候為兩人準備的東西，還好端端地躺在那裡。  
亀梨的脖子都紅了起來，他掩飾般地拉過山下的衣領，一個翻身，壓在他的身上。  
洋紅色的和服順著重力的牽引，滑落在地。  
「熱嗎？」亀梨見山下驚訝的表情，不由得開心起來，伸手將山下的衣襬掀起，利索地扯掉了他上半身的遮蔽。  
臉紅加深了幾分，卻仍不停手地在那健壯的胸肌上畫圈圈。  
緩緩地俯下身，親吻鎖骨和胸肌……  
在含住那胸口的挺立之時，山下不由自主地急喘了一下。  
『他是在學那時的西園寺嗎？』  
山下瞇著眼睛，等待著亀梨的下一個動作，果然，一如他所想，亀梨的親吻從胸口，來到腹部，掃過腰際，下一步便是……  
「看來，你也見過這件事，在夢中？」山下的話讓亀梨停了下來。  
夢中是西園寺主動的，而亀梨做到現在基本已經快到極限了，他是硬壓著想要逃跑的衝動，學著那時西園寺的動作做了下來，幾乎每一秒都想要逃跑。

山下趁亀梨遲疑的瞬間，把主動權重新拿了回來「接下來，就交給我吧。Kazuya。」  
這暱稱讓亀梨忍不住地伸手遮住眼睛，全身緊繃地感受著山下的動作。  
不過幾秒鐘的功夫，兩人的衣衫都被扔在一旁，只剩下亀梨腳上的白色足袋，戴在纖細的小腿上，平添了幾分情色。  
山下吻著亀梨，一手將抽屜裡的潤滑劑倒在亀梨的小腹上。  
冰涼粘稠的液體令亀梨身體發顫，四肢更是纏緊了熱源，兩人的腹部被這液體粘連，拉出透明的絲，透過半掩著的窗簾，那夕陽將兩具軀體都染上了金色。  
同樣興奮著的兩人，前端的炙熱被手掌裹挾，亀梨忍不住釋放了一次。  
山下則咬著他的耳朵「現在才要開始。」  
「可以…溫柔一點嗎……」亀梨不知是緊張還是別的什麼，話音略有些顫抖「我，我有點怕疼。」  
「嗯，會讓你感到舒服的。乖乖地趴著……」山下的聲音溫柔得像是要滴出水來，親吻一個個地落在那泛著粉色的脊背上。  
搓熱的潤滑劑被手指送入後庭，異物的入侵，令亀梨不由自主地夾緊了……  
「放鬆一點，沒事的，不會痛的……」山下耐心十足地重複著。  
漸漸地，手指從2根變作4根，亀梨已經被這磨人的過程弄得眼眶發紅「唔，好難受……」  
「我要進來了……」山下也是忍得滿頭大汗，恨不能立即將自己送入那溫暖緊緻的甬道。

「嗯…」亀梨下意識地咬著指節。  
將有些發疼的分身頂住已經鬆軟的入口，開始的時候，還算順利，可越是深入便越是困難。  
「乖，再放鬆些……」山下覺得自己被緊緊地夾住，完全無法行動半分。  
亀梨卻是連腿都有些發顫了。  
這樣進退不得的情況著實尷尬，山下開始撫弄亀梨前端的敏感。  
那半挺立的男物不多久就有了反應，而探入後庭的熱鐵恰好戳在前列腺的前端，山下稍一挺腰，在亀梨的嗚咽聲中全根沒入。

「唔，太深了……」亀梨有些難耐地扭了扭腰，酸軟的感覺令他失了氣力。  
山下則賣力地擼動著堅挺的柱身，前後雙重刺激讓亀梨無措地抓緊了身下的被單……  
「嗬嗯…那裡……」脖頸高高的揚起，發出無法忍耐的呻吟「哈啊……」

從未體會過的如此強烈的快感，酥麻的感覺從下身蔓延至每一個毛孔，身體癱軟如泥，隨著挺動的節奏浮浮沉沉。  
「好緊……」燙熱的嫩肉緊緊地裹住肉棒，摩擦變得困難重重，每進一吋都像是要被夾射一般，滿頭大汗地擺動著腰部，仿佛永遠不會膩煩地重複著活塞運動。  
肉體的狂歡和精神力的喜悅不斷地充盈，喘息在蒸騰的熱力中交織，床架發出的吱吱聲訴說著激烈，無法思考，無法停止。  
白皙的身體上被親吻灼出紅痕，像是花朵般綻放在起伏的山巒。  
汗水不斷滴落……  
咕啾咕啾的水聲和肉體相擊的脆響將樂章推至高潮，染上暗啞的男嗓發出性感的吟喑，釋放的瞬間將男根撤出甬道，濃稠的青白噴射在嫣紅微腫的穴口上。

山下稍微平息之後，將亀梨翻過身來，只見人兒的整張臉被生理淚水糊得分外可憐。  
鼻頭和眼眶都是紅彤彤的，指節也被咬得發腫。  
「舒服嗎？」山下感到懷中身體的微顫，而他體內的悸動亦未能平復。  
「太…激烈了……」亀梨的嗓子啞得不像話，身體也懶懶的，半點不想動。  
內襯的肌襦袢被不明液體弄得濕漉漉的，兩人的身體也黏糊糊的。  
「喜歡嗎？」亀梨問山下。  
「喜歡，喜歡得不得了。」山下吻了吻他的鼻頭「要不要洗個澡？」  
「果然，還是穿上和服才比較好嗎？」亀梨心裡有些委屈，明明想要忽略這個點的，但還是做不到。  
山下笑了，他下床，將人兒扶了下來「永野均和Kazu，不正是一個嗎？就好像，西園寺公輔和我是一個人一樣。所以，你是在吃自己的醋嗎？寶貝？」  
「明明有不一樣的……」亀梨覺得山下說的有道理，卻又好像有哪裡不對。  
「如果沒有之前，便沒有現在。我們相遇，是他們種下的因而得到的果。」山下見亀梨仍然皺著眉「要我表白，我真的不會……但我會用行動告訴你，我的告白。最長情的那種。好嗎？」  
亀梨看著山下，那神態沒有一絲玩笑，幸福感在心中漲滿，直讓人鼻頭發酸。  
「好~」亀梨鄭重地點了點頭。

這天夜裡，山下和亀梨換了個房間休息。  
睡前，山下翻了翻亀梨的額髮「其實，Kazu你是早有預謀的對嗎？」  
「你怎麼知……」亀梨趕緊捂住嘴巴，卻也沒能阻擋自己已經洩露的秘密。  
「你看，明明是Maggie讓你回來的，自己卻走了，房間的抽屜裡留著的東西，如果不需要的話，早就該收掉了吧？」山下的表情似笑非笑「之前明明不讓我親近的，到這裡突然說要畫像…」  
亀梨越聽越心虛，臉都要埋在被子裡了。  
「怎麼突然想到要畫像的？」山下問到。  
「就…覺得或許這是個契機，會讓山下君……」亀梨咬了咬下唇，有些說不下去。  
「讓我怎樣？」山下眼珠子轉了轉，附在亀梨耳邊，吹著熱氣「讓我想要抱你嗎？」  
亀梨的臉『轟』地紅成了大蘋果，用猶如蚊吟般的聲音答道「嗯……」  
山下不可抑制地笑出聲「就算不那樣，我也想要抱你呢…從第一次Kiss的時候，你就應該感覺到了吧。不過，我很喜歡你準備的這一切。接下來，是我的謝禮。」  
山下說著，再次吻上了亀梨的雙唇。  
「等，我…今晚不……」亀梨的聲音斷斷續續的「腰酸…那裡，會痛……」  
山下完全沒有理會抗議，沉聲低語「我會很溫柔的~不會痛的~」  
夜晚被纏綿的情事渲染得濕潤而綿長……

第二日，被做暈過去的亀梨一醒來，便讓啞著嗓子的怒吼迴蕩在莊園裡。  
「山下智久，你這個大騙子！！！」  
「腰要斷了啦！QAQ……」  
「我再也不要相信你了，啊啊啊！！！」

***

三日之後，回到山下工作室的兩人，在夜晚進入了同一個夢境。  
那是一條滿開滿鮮花的小道，在盡頭流淌著小溪，一位身著洋紅色和服的男子正立在木質小橋之前等待著什麼。  
視線慢慢逼近，像是從很遠傳來的聲響「均~」  
洋紅色和服的男子轉過臉來，雖然看不清表情，但像是高興極了，遙遠的聲音再度響起「公輔~」  
「就算過了橋，也要記得我啊~」兩人緊緊相擁。  
「不管歷經多少輪迴，我都一定會找到你…等著我……等著我……」  
畫面的結尾，是一張空白的捲軸，飄蕩在空中。

山下醒來，立即往儲藏間找尋那卷古畫。  
可無論他怎麼找都找不到了。

亀梨也來到儲藏間的門口「怎麼了？你在找什麼？」  
原本有些遺憾的山下忽地釋然了，那些並不重要，重要的是，現在的我可以牽著你的手，長長久久地走下去，直到……我生命的盡頭。


End file.
